The adjustable sewing guide for draperies or drapery pleater herein is an improvement of U.S. Pat. No. 3,430,591 issued on Mar. 4, 1969, and applicant is aware of all the references cited in said patent. An object of the invention is to provide positive guidance for the presser foot of the sewing machine on both sides of the fixed guide, thereby to permit a positive forming of two seams spaced from one another to form a pocket without the need of a second adjustment on the device or shifting the material. Further object of the invention is to provide for positive alignment of the edge of the material so as to assure accurate spacing and straight parallel seams.